Forget About It
by superstarbaby16
Summary: She was a ballerina who played lead roles he was a basketball player and captain of the team. They were two both separate people from both two different worlds...or so they thought. lemons in later chapters. a twist to the story eventually. ENJOY. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **_She was a ballerina who played lead roles he was a basketball player and captain of the team. They were two both separate people from both two different worlds...or so they thought._

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of the characters unless they are my OC's.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Bella POV**

Today was my first day at Fork's High School. I had everything ready and was on my way to school when a silver volvo drove past me at an increasingly alarming speed. I scoffed. I could definitely beat that. I checked my watch. I had thirty minutes until school started. I looked around every possible way and no one was there. I braced myself and ran full speed to school. That was the slowest I must have gone getting there at only fifty seconds. I looked around thankfully no one had seen me or I would be in big trouble.

I looked around everyone was in groups doing their own thing. I assumed that they were talking about me, the new kid, because they kept sending me disgusted or just plain awe in my way. I wore a mid-thigh length black skirt and a hot pink shirt that said, "Roses are red, violets are blue god made me hot," 'hot' was put in flaming fire and in the back "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU." in silver writing on it. I wore silver hoop earing and my black and white puma shoes. My hair was straight to perfection. They way I loved it.

I walked to the office not asking for directions. I already knew where it was I had a 'grand' tour is what they called it though I'm sure the school could hold less then 500 kids. I was walking when I bumped into someone my books scattered everywhere, falling out of my book bag. Some people gasped others backed away slowly then when they reached the doors ran for their lives.

I looked up to be met with beautiful topaz eyes. His bronze hair glowed, well to me it did. It seemed like he played for one of the school sports. It seemed to be basketball. I wasn't sure. I blushed a micro microscopic blush and mumbled, "I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." he gave me a grin the made my heart stop right then and there for a moment I forgot how to breath. Then he spoke, "Well, you should be but I would consider your apology..." he didn't finish his sentence he was checking me out. Thats when I noticed my skirt rose a bit by the fall and one of the straps of my shirt were sliding down showing my red lacy bra strap.

"You pervert." I screamed stomping on his foot and stomped to my homeroom. I heard him give out a small chuckle and mumble something way to fast for my ears. I sighed and walked to class grudgingly. I hated my new school already. I met a new friend her name was Jennifer (OC). She had a mixture to her skin. Her eyes hazel with brown silky hair flowing to her mid-back. She was very energetic and seemed to be the same as me in a way. I found out that I had three other classes with Jennifer. Math, Biology and English.

I went through the rest of my morning periods. It was finally lunch time. I walked to the line up waiting for my turn. When I got my lunch which contained a Cesear salad, a bottle of spring water and two chocolate chip cookies. I saw Jennifer wave to me to sit at her table. I walked over having a little hop to my step. She was sitting with the cheerleaders and other people who played sports. The sports in this school were football, soccer, basketball and volleyball.

I sat down at the table. "So I heard that there is going to be a party at Alex's (OC) house on Tuesday. You all in." A tall dirty blonde cheerleaders asked. They all nodded their heads and then all eyes were on me, "Um...well...i might go...I'll thing about it." I mumbled. Jennifer grinned.

I had finished my lunch and was on my way out the door when I spotted the perverted guy I bumped into giving me a confused look. I stuck my tongue out at him and walked out the door. I was putting my books in my locker when I felt that someone was staring at me, "What do you want?" I asked. "Well I believe we have met all to well, have we Bella." I knew that voice. It was pervert dude. "Hm, I don't know you tell me. Is staring at my boobs, being met well. I don't think so...," I stopped for a second, "How did you know my name?" He leaned in his cool breath tickling my ear, "Everyone knows your name Bel-la." He said my name in syllables. I was about to say something when he spun on his heel and walked away.

"Bastard." I mumbled under my breath and slammed my locker door shut. I had fifteen minutes until class started and I felt like running. I took off and was at the place where I could run freely but it was still in school grounds. I ran around the track at least twenty five times. My hair was running freely, this is how I could come my self but other times you just can't run away.

I heard someone walking my way I turned around to see a blond guy I believe his name was Jasper I'm not sure. "You aren't human are you?" he asked. I 'humphed' and crossed my arms over my chest. "That's what I thought." he chuckled. "So how is it that you are only a half blood Bella." I started to panic and then it all became calm. "I..I don't know. I don't even think Charlie and Renee are my parents." I said/mumbled though he heard me. "Oh my gosh please don't tell anyone. It's been a secret for so long and I don't want people to be scared of me, not talk to me you know." he just nodded. "But my family will figure it out especially Alice." I gulped. Great more people to know about me. I sighed. "Do you know anyone else who is a hybrid." "A what?" He asked. What an idiot. "A hybrid is what we call ourselves. The half bloods." "Oh well no." I sighed in relief. "Should I?" He asked. I shook my head and stepped towards him. "Do you pinky promise you won't tell anyone." "Pinky promise." And I walked off.

It was biology. I was pretty good at it. I gave my teacher my slip and sat in the seat that he assigned me to suddenly someone pulled their chair out right beside me I looked up and there was Edward. I scoffed. "Great what a way to start class." I mumbled under my breath though I think he heard me. "I know. To be sitting next to a hybrid. How unbelievable." he mumbled under his breath so that know one else could hear him except me. I gasped. "Who told you?" he gave me a crooked smile which made me stop breathing for a moment. "I am very observant." And then he turned around listening to what the teacher had say. I cursed under my breath.

The bell rang indicating that school was over I grabbed my bag with my books and walked out side running home full speed. I got there in a matter of seconds. Putting my school bag in my room I grabbed my ballerina shoes and hopped into my silver Ferrari. My Ferrari was silver and had black lines running through the sides almost looking like a dragons body snaking around it and at the hood was the dragon's face with blood red eyes. My seats were leather and soft, just the way I liked it. And when the engine turned on it would give a low racing sound and then it would hum a soft hum. I raced out of the drive way and to my ballerina place.

I walked in the little ballerina girls about five and six surrounded me. I was a part time ballerina teacher. My favorite student was a little girl named Marissa (OC). She had pale skin, dark brown hair that she tied in a bun when doing her roles in ballet and dark brown eyes. She had just turned five in March. Marissa jumped up on me and I picked her up and we both laughed together. Marissa was adopted. Another favorite of mine was Sarah (OC). She was six years old had blonde hair and blue eyes. She also had a pale look to her. She was pretty tall for her age and was adopted as well. OK girls lets go warm up. I had changed already. I wore a pink tutu and a pink top. I had pink ballet shoes and the pink tights. My tutu was clear and sparkled and some points it showed the color of green.

We warmed up by the long brown wood rail with mirrors on each and every wall. We started with butterfly stretches. The play that we were working on was 'The nutcracker'. After the rehearsal it was time to go home. I usually dropped Sarah, Marissa, Annabelle (OC) and Anastasia (OC) off at their houses. Annabelle and Anastasia were twins and looked exactly alike. They had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. They were dropped off first. Next was Sarah and Marissa. Sarah and Marissa lived right on my block. I dropped Sarah off and waved good bye to her parents. They were very nice people. I was at Marissa's door step ringing on the door bell waiting for someone to come but nobody did. It was usual for her parents they were pretty much alcoholics and most of the time Marissa would be at my house staying over and I would drop her off at school the next day.

I told Marissa to go in the car. I know I heard moaning from their open window. Her parents were disgusting. I hated them I sometimes wonder how Marissa was the sweet girl but she has barely lived with them it seemed like she lived with me and my dad. I walked off to the car. "Marissa honey you're gonna be staying with me tonight okay." She nodded her head. "What do you want for dinner?" I asked. "Spaghetti." She shouted throwing her hands in the air. I grinned. "Okay. We'll need to go to the store first." "Okay." and we were off to the store.

It wasn't that busy. I walked to the vegetable isle with Marissa in the cart and banged carts with a girl who was very hyper and at the back of one pretending it was a scooter. "Bella." She shouted and latched on to me. "Hey, Alice. What are you doing here?" "I'm going shopping." She said with a grin.

Alice's eyes caught Marissa's. "Who's she? She is so adorable. Is she your sister or something." I laughed. "No. she's a girl from my ballet class. She stays at my house sometimes. Her name is Marissa." Marissa stared at Alice for a while and then gave her a big grin. "HI." She shouted for the whole world to hear her. "Hi." Alice said jumping up and down. "So Alice. Is anyone else here?" I asked searching around me. "Yeah. Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett."

I nodded my head. Picking some vegetable to go in the sauce of the spaghetti. Alice and I then went our seperate ways. So far I had the noodles, sauce and vegetables for it. "Meatballs." Marissa said from the cart. I laughed. "Okay, okay." I grabbed the meatballs and went for the sauce. "Don't forget the cake." I sighed only Marissa would remember that. "What kind of cake do you want?" I asked. "Hm a birthday cake. I never got a birthday cake before." "What do you mean? You're birthday just past a while ago." "I know but daddy says that I don't deserve it." "What? You deserve it more than anyone. Here I love this cake." I said picking up a vanilla cake with white frosting and blue at the bottom and top ends. With blue frosting that said, "Happy Birthday!!!" With balloons and some other cartoon figures. The white and blue frosting tasted like whip cream but even better and the actual cake was very moist.

"OK we're done. Lets go." I said walking to the cash register. Paying for the stuff I walked out and we were on our way home.

**Okay this chapter could have gone better but it's okay. Oh and please review. I also would like to know somethings about being a ballerina if you knew like what sort of moves is in the Nutcracker oh and if you don't know it is okay I would make up my own moves. Anyway REVIEW!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **_She was a ballerina who played lead roles he was a basketball player and captain of the team. They were two both separate people from both two different worlds...or so they thought._

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of the characters unless they are my OC's.**

**Chapter 2 **

As I drove into the driveway I could see Charlie's cruiser parked there. Perfect. I walked in the house the grocery bags in one hand while the other was holding Marissa's hand. Dropping Marissa's hand for a second to unlatch the lock. Stepping inside it was dark and the air felt moist. "Charlie." I screamed from the doorway. Turning on the light I saw muddy footprints and trickles of blood on the floor. I started to panic. Oh no.

I grabbed Marissa's hand and ran out of the house. I didn't know if the person was still in the house and I couldn't leave Marissa alone for one second. Marissa was frozen in the seat. I drove all the way to Alice's house at instinct. I threw open the car door and grabbed Marissa running to their door. I pressed on the doorbell. Alice came fluttering down. "What's wrong Bella?" She asked. I felt like someone was choking me.

"Charlie...blood...Marissa...emergency." I choked out. Alice's eyebrows furred together for a minute or two her eyes it seemed turning all white. Her eyes snapped open. "Oh my god." She yelled for Emmett and Rosalie to get down here and go check my house. Emmett nodded and Rosalie seemed to glare daggers at me but when she saw Marissa her eyes softened. Marissa was silently crying on my shoulder her brown eyes puffy and glassy at the same time.

Rose and Emmett came back seconds later with Charlie. Blood was all over him and his eyes were rolled back. "There is still a pulse but it is faint." Rose said putting him down and shouting out for Carlisile. Carlisile immediately was there and so was Edward and Esme. Edward stepped a bit closer to me. I was hugging Marissa to my body. She had fallen asleep just after Rose and Emmett came back. "Bella." Edward whispered in his soothing voice. I broke down crying and fell into his hug. He whispered comforting words to me. I felt Marissa stir and so did Edward. He picked us both up and ran up the stairs and to his room. He took Marissa from me gently and laid her on the bed. "Do you think Charlie will be okay?" I asked. He shrugged. "I don't know." he made small talk with me trying to distract me from the problem at hand. I felt a shiver run up my spine as if something bad was going to happen. I ran down the flight of stairs. The blood was wiped off of Charlie. He looked to pale and cold. "Is he..." I didn't get to finish my sentence seeing the sadness in all their eyes. I just stopped.

I stopped breathing. I couldn't move. I didn't even hear my heart pumping. Where was I going to go. I didn't want to stay at Renee's house she would properly just send me to private school just so she could be alone with Phil. I couldn't go on my own I needed a year still. I didn't want to leave Marissa. I didn't want to leave Edward. Did I love Edward? As if answering one of my questions Carlisile said, "Bella if you want you could move in with us?" I just nodded my head weakly and stepped back a bit. Another and another. I flew upstairs. I couldn't bare to be down there with Charlie's body just laying there not moving, not breathing.

My breathing started to pick up and I closed my eyes and fainted. I felt someone's cold muscled arms catch me before I fell and then everything went black. I woke up to giggles, opening my eyes I saw Edward and Marissa watching me sleep while Edward whispered something in her ear. "What are you two talking about?" I asked. "Nothing." Marissa said to quickly and suddenly everything came flooding back to me. I frowned but I couldn't cry in front of Marissa she hated to see me cry and then eventually she would cry to.

"Marissa honey I'll be right back okay." I silently asked Edward if he could watch her he nodded. I drove to my house, the place where my father was murdered. Picking up a few things. I had no worries for school it was Saturday today. In my suitcase were clothes, accessories, and some other things. It had seemed like everyone knew about Charlie's death. I would just say a light, "thank you." When they would come up to me telling me how he was a great man. Tears would form in my eyes.

I drove over to Marissa's to pick up a few things for her. I'm sure she would want to change her clothes. When I got there the driveway were parked police cars. I went up to one of the policemen and asked him what was wrong. He informed me that they were murdered. What the fuck was happening. I stepped inside. It couldn't have been the same person there was blood on the walls. Smeared everywhere in bloody letters it wrote, "What goes around, comes around!!!"

"Where are the bodies?" I asked. "They are going to get autopsied." I nodded, "What will happen to Marissa?" I asked. "She will properly be sent to an adoption center." "NO," I screamed, "I'll take her in." The policewoman looked shocked by my outburst. I was shocked myself. "Are you sure?" I nodded. "She's like a sister to me." The policewoman and by her nametag her name was Debbie nodded.

"You will have to come with us to get some things signed." "Can I take my car?" She nodded. After getting the paper works I drove back to the Cullen's. Marissa jumped on me. "Marissa we need to talk." I said my voice low. Stroking her hair I went outside still holding her. "I… you…you're parents died." She just stared at me. "What." She said so low I barely heard her, she ran in the house and upstairs in Edward's room locking the door. I ran after her. "Marissa open the door." She didn't I fell to the floor. "Come on honey open the door." I said softly.

I heard her soft feet coming to the door. She creaked it open a bit. I went in. "Come here." She climbed on my lap resting her head to my chest. I rocked her back and forth. "I'm adopting you." I said softly. She looked at me her eyes showing no sign of crying. "Honey are you okay?"

"Daddy didn't love. Mommy hated me. They never loved me so I didn't love them. Is that bad?" Marissa asked having a bite to her tone. I looked at her. Her face was scrunched up. "Why would you say that?" I asked. She started sobbing. "He hit me. It hurt." She said rising up her shirt so that I saw a big bruise covering it. "Mommy just watched, she said I deserved it." She said tears flowing down her face. I was crying. "Marissa I am so sorry. Why didn't you tell me I could have helped." She shook her head. "Whoever did it helped enough." When she said that I knew that they had done more I just needed to know what.

**Sorry this one is short. Review please!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so to tell you the truth i forgot about this story but don't worry I'm updating it now. Sorry this chapter's short I had a major writer block. I love you guys lots and I hope you like this. It's been two freakin years lol.

**Chapter Three**

Marissa seemed to take a liking to Edward. I left her with him as I drove to the adoption center. I hoped that I didn't have to use my power to persuade them into letting me adopt Marissa. I was really too young to adopt her, I was only sixteen years old but you needed to be 18 to adopt. I loved Marissa as if she was my own daughter and I wouldn't let anyone care for her except me.

I pulled in front of a brick building that was three stories high. In the front it read "Carthy's Adoption Center." I smiled putting my happiest smile on. It felt so wrong to smile, even if it was fake, when my father was meant to be six feet under in less than a week. I felt my smile falter a bit as I stepped into the building. I breathed in and out and walked up to the receptionist's desk.

She looked up surprised. "Hello." She said. Her voice was evident that her first language was French. I smiled at her. "Hi, um I'm here to pick up adoption sheets." She nodded. "Oh yes, you are Ms. Swan right?" I nodded, "Debbie just called a few minutes ago. She said I should be expecting you." I nodded again and followed her into a small office.

I sat in a very uncomfortable chair and waited for the receptionist to get the papers. She passed them over to me and smiled, I smiled back trying to be nice. She handed me the papers and began to ask me questions. "So Ms. Swan how old are you exactly?"

"I'm nineteen." I smiled at her again. I could feel my pupils starting to turn trying to persuade her into believing me. This was a bonus with being a hybrid. You had the power to persuade people with your eyes. It almost seemed as if the person was being hypnotized. The receptionist looked surprised.

"Are you sure? You look so young...I'm sorry but I'm going to need some I.D." I nodded and slowly took out my wallet. Damn it, what the hell just happened? Why wasn't she fazed? Just then I saw the door open and in walked...Edward?

What in god's name was he doing here and where was Marissa. "E...Edward...where's Marissa?" I almost screamed. "She's with Alice and Rosalie." I narrowed my eyes. "She doesn't even know them...hell I don't even know them why on earth would you leave her with them?" Edward glanced at me. "I thought you wouldn't mind. You trusted me with her but you don't know me either."

"That's different." I whispered. He smirked. Ugh, that asshole. He turned to the receptionist and smiled at her. I could have sworn the lady would have fainted if her chair wasn't behind her. "A...and you may you be?" her voice was laced with...uh...lust?

"I'm Edward Cullen, Bella's...boyfriend." He said shaking her hand. She nodded slowly, glancing at me and blushing...what the hell was she thinking about. He sat himself down in the seat next to mine and smiled at me. I grimaced, why was he here?

"Well...Mr. Cullen are you here because...." She waited for Edward to finish her sentence. "Oh, right. Babe you forgot this in the car." I looked at him curiously simply ignoring the fact that he called me babe and in his hands was a plastic card.

I looked at it closely and noticed there was a picture of me on it. Oh, it was a fake I.D. I took it from his hands and gave it to the woman. "Thanks." I muttered. He nodded. The receptionist asked a few more questions. I filled out the papers right there and then.

Technically, I was now Marissa's guardian but I wouldn't officially be that until the social worker made a few surprise drops ins. I smiled and walked out of the building, Edward by my side. I headed to my car and turned around. "Um... Edward. Thanks a lot." I said. The wind was blowing pretty hard for some reason but that was okay it was kind of relaxing.

My hair kept blowing in my face so I stuck it behind my ear. Edward looked at me with his very sexy eyes...hold on a second I did not just think what I think I thought did I? Edward came closer and gave me a hug. "I'm sorry...for everything." He mumbled in my shirt.

I nodded. I knew what he meant. He was sorry for leaving Marissa but also for Charlie. A tear rolled down my cheek but I quickly wiped it away and pulled away from Edward. "It's okay." I whispered. God, why was I being so soft all of a sudden.

Edward leaned towards me and brushed his lips against mine. I smiled and pressed my lips against his. His lips were so soft. This moment felt so magical but I leaned back breaking the kiss. Is this what he wanted? He looked at me confused, almost as if he was observing me. I stepped back. Was I what he wanted or was he just curious because I'm a creature he's not familiar with?

"I, um, I have to go now." I stuttered out, my voice cracking at the end. Damn it! I didn't like feeling weak but my heart felt like it was breaking every mile I drove away from Edward.

**TBC...**

**Don't think that kiss will change anything, cause it won't...for now ;) lol. Give me some ideas for the next chapter mkay :P**


End file.
